


Moonlight

by jellyice



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyice/pseuds/jellyice
Summary: 随便写写猛男嘤嘤嘤和温柔天使的脑洞想到这个脑洞的时候是三月初，ArK还没有被交易到华盛顿……:(





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是必然的，现在跑还来的及 :)  
> 千万别信我提到的任何生物/医学知识

Moonlight  
对于多数电竞选手来说，每天似乎是从中午开始的。所以当依然保留着学生时代早睡早起作息的洪渊俊像往常一样准备开始享受一个人安静的早餐时，有些惊讶的发现客厅的沙发上还有另外一个人。  
郑然官在沙发的一角抱着靠枕整个人缩成了一只西瓜虫。一开始洪渊俊以为他可能是昨晚熬夜直接在外面睡着了，走近才发现他拿着一罐可乐捂着脸，睁着眼发呆。  
“啊然官哥啊，怎么不回屋睡?今天没安排训练你可以回去睡个回笼觉呀。”  
郑然官慢慢的转过头，肉眼可见他原本就圆圆的脸颊下方又突起了一块。他随手把可乐往旁边一丢，换了个姿势继续蜷缩着”睡叭着，偶牙疼”支支吾吾的说完这几个字仿佛都花了所有的力气，他嘶的吸了口气，把两只手握拳又抵在脸旁。  
前名牌大学的护理系高材生听不下去了，一把拉起了西瓜虫先生坐起来，然后捧着他的脸说:“张嘴。”  
“偶没刷牙……”  
“张开”  
温柔却异常坚定的声调让郑然官无法拒绝。他慢慢的张开嘴，紧绷了一晚上的口腔肌肉和干涸的嘴角皮肤都在无声的抗议。“张大点，”洪渊俊轻轻的用手扶了一下郑然官的下巴帮助他用力，然后又引导他向后仰头。  
洪渊俊左右打量了一圈，然后问“你之前长过智齿么？”郑然官摇了摇头，他现在一个字都不想说。  
“一颗都没长过？那好消息是恭喜你要变聪明了，你长智齿了。”洪渊俊松了手，郑然官在下一秒又回到了西瓜虫状态。“坏消息呢，”他看了看手机，时间还早，可以尝试联系下之前熟识的牙医，“那颗牙横着长了，还坏了一点，已经顶到了你的臼齿，我估计得抓紧时间拔了才好，不然接下来会一直疼”。  
一直疼这三个字像一个魔咒，让郑然官接下来的几个小时里完全失去了自主思考的能力，他呆滞的看着洪渊俊跑来跑去的跟经理请假，跟教练报备，跟牙医打电话约时间，又叫了车，还请做饭的阿姨帮忙准备一点粥放冰箱。等他回过神，发现自己已经站在了牙科诊所的接待台前。洪渊俊不知道说了句什么把前台接待的小护士逗笑了，她露出了正在矫正的牙齿。这让郑然官想起了之前洪渊俊也在矫正牙齿的时候，满嘴的金属丝让两人的吻都只能小心翼翼地进行。  
洪渊俊带着笑意转过身，告诉郑然官一会儿会有人带他去抽血和拍X光片。看他没什么反应，以为是害怕了，又专门叮嘱了一句，“拔牙的时候我会进去陪你的，医生需要一个翻译。”

郑然官躺在牙科椅上后不一会儿洪渊俊穿着浅绿的一次性手术服也出现在了诊室里。他带着口罩，刘海全部卡在头顶，只露出一双狭长的眼睛。简单的和医生沟通几句之后他用跟平时完全不同的口吻告诉郑然官接下来要给他打麻药，一开始会有点痛，但是很快就只剩顿感了。如果有特别疼或者不舒服，头不要有太剧烈的动作，一定要先举手跟医生示意。郑然官是第一次见到这样的洪渊俊，他当然知道做一位救死扶伤的医护人员是洪渊俊从小的梦想，也知道他为了来打联赛甚至从学校停学，但是他没想到的是，旧时的队友，最好的朋友，亲密的恋人，竟然如此适合这份崇高的职业。当初洪渊俊要做出决定，是否要放弃学业来打职业比赛的时候自己也是他询问的对象之一，现在他甚至有些后悔当时那些随口而出的建议。  
当医生掏出金属的麻药注射器的时候，一向自信潇洒的游戏猛男郑然官突然眼睛一闭，然后整个身体都僵硬的挺了一下。医生和洪渊俊都被这个过度反应的害怕方式逗乐了，俩人不停的说让他放松一下。洪渊俊掰开郑然官紧紧握着的拳头，把自己的手塞了进去。  
“握着我的手，如果很痛，你可以用力。”  
郑然官是出名的汗手，稍微一紧张手里的冷汗甚至会顺着手掌流到鼠标垫上。而洪渊俊就不一样，赛场上发的暖手袋对他来说基本就是个在比赛间隙的减压玩具。郑然官喜欢洪渊俊的手，修长的手指和宽阔的手掌，又干燥又温暖，牵手的时候仿佛是捧着寒冬里的热茶。现在他只能在汗涔涔的掌心里紧紧握着洪渊俊的四根指头，就像抓着救命稻草一样。洪渊俊不停的用拇指摩挲郑然官的虎口，感觉到他没那么大力气之后才跟医生说可以开始了。  
很快医生就完成了工作，交代了几句注意事项之后就起身离开了。刚被拔下来的智齿带着血迹，洪渊俊端着那个托盘放到郑然官眼前“嘿，你要不要把你的牙带回去，这里是美国，说不定真的有牙仙来给你换一枚金币哦？”  
咬着止血棉球的郑然官哭笑不得，他一半的脸已经僵了，只能喃喃的骂上一句。  
回到基地的时候已经过了晚饭时间，其他队友们都已经又回到了训练室开始练习或者直播，桌上只剩一点泡菜和鸡肉。之前医生交代了今天最好只吃流食，所以郑然官只能喝了一点凉粥，就直接跟队友道了晚安回屋睡觉。

凌晨。郑然官缓缓的睁开眼睛。刚过去的一天节奏快到让他不禁怀疑到底是做梦还是真实，直到嘴里微微的胀痛让他清醒。他看了看手机，凌晨两点多，外面挺安静，估计队友们也差不多结束直播去睡觉了。打开推特，看见洪渊俊不久前刚发了一条动态。他想发短信过去问，不过几经犹豫还是点了个赞就滑了过去。屋里有些闷，口干舌燥的郑然官想去开窗户，想出去拿个冰可乐喝，但是所有的想法都还是打不过一个懒字。他想着，干脆继续睡过去算了，一切事情都等睡醒再说……就在这时候门响了。  
卧室的门开了一条小缝，一个纤细的身影闪了进来。借着外面走廊微弱的光他看到了洪渊俊的侧脸。  
“你醒了？”洪渊俊放了一瓶水在床尾，然后摸索着走向窗边，“屋子里好闷，你冷不冷，不冷我开窗透透气？”  
郑然官嗯了一声当做回答。夜风伴随着月光一起淌进了屋子。他关了手机屏幕，抬头看见站在月光中的洪渊俊仿佛整个人被雾气包围，赶忙揉了揉眼。  
“还疼不疼了，麻药的效果应该已经完全过去了，如果你还疼的话可以吃布洛芬。”洪渊俊在郑然官的床边坐下，然后直接低头吻了上去。被突如其来的吻弄得不知所措的郑然官犹豫了一秒要不要回应，洪渊俊却果断结束了这个吻重新坐直了身体。“恩，没发烧。”洪渊俊笑着，眼睛完全眯了起来。“我看你突然给我推特点赞，想来看看你怎么样了。”  
郑然官咽了一口口水才开始说话：“比起伤口，感觉整个头昏昏沉沉的，啊下次疼死我也不拔牙了。”说完他把手机往旁边一扔，像个小孩子一样抱住了洪渊俊的脖子，然后用力蹭了两下。“还是渊俊好，昨天谢谢你。”  
洪渊俊轻轻拍了拍郑然官的头，然后把腿也蜷起来放在床上。安静的夜晚此刻只剩两人呼吸的声音。  
“多巴胺和内啡肽”洪渊俊突然说了两个听起来不太熟悉的词。  
“嗯？”郑然官扭过头，一脸迷惑的看着对方。  
“身体疼痛的时候会分泌内啡肽，这种激素能对抗疼痛。而快乐的时候呢，”洪渊俊拽开了隔在两人间的薄毯，“人体会分泌另一种叫多巴胺的激素，会让人感觉到更强烈的快乐，并且在多巴胺分泌后，内啡肽的分泌也能被带动起来。”边说边又扯下了他的短裤，然后一只手握着郑然官半勃的阴茎直接含了下去。  
“我没洗……”  
最后一个字的尾音化作了郑然官一声急促的鼻息，他很少见到如此主动的洪渊俊。多数情况下的洪渊俊，虽然在性事中也会露出餍足的表情，却总是会被被一句揶揄的玩笑或者郑然官稍微过分的要求羞得满脸通红。虽然动作上有些生疏，可是一想到洪渊俊要鼓起多大的勇气才能主动到这种地步就让郑然官觉得心跳又加快了一些。

没顶的快感让郑然官想闭上眼睛来尽情享受，可是他又舍不得错过任何一秒眼前的画面。他温柔的天使沐浴在清冷的月光中，肩胛骨的形状透过薄薄的队服透出来——两块肩胛骨的痕迹正好在他背后印着的名字两侧，好像那里随时可能会有覆盖着白色羽毛的翅膀破茧而出。洪渊俊低着头，专心于用唇舌来取悦郑然官，湿润的上唇比平时看起来鲜艳了不少。此刻郑然官觉得自己像一个手足无措的小处男，只想到要伸手去摸洪渊俊的脸， 他的脸热的发烫。  
感官和视觉上的双重刺激让郑然官没几分钟就觉得不行了，他往后挪了挪身子想从洪渊俊的口中退出来。洪渊俊抬眼看了看郑然官，轻轻摇了摇头，然后坚定的摁住了他的胯骨。  
很快郑然官就呜了一声然后射在了洪渊俊的嘴里。接着他马上就后悔了，忙不迭伸手抓过床头的抽纸然后递过去。洪渊俊只是接过来，把嘴里的东西全部吐在纸巾上，认真的多拿了几张包严实才丢进垃圾桶。他又俯下身去吻郑然官，残留在唇齿间略微腥臭的味道倒是让郑然官的脸也红了起来。两人拥抱在一起，洪渊俊能听见郑然官的心脏快速且有力的跳动，也可能不是听到的吧，他想。

像是被勾引起了兴致，在抱了几分钟之后郑然官的手开始不安分的在洪渊俊背后游走，想往下继续探索的时候却被一把拍开。  
“别忘了，医生说这两天不能剧烈运动，万一伤口再流血很麻烦的”洪渊俊边说边站起来，扯了扯衣服的下摆，抓起床尾的水扔到郑然官怀里就往门口走，“喝点水轻轻漱漱口，如果没什么问题白天你就能正常吃饭了，赶快睡觉。”  
“啊你这算什么，水晶鞋也不留下的辛德瑞拉？”郑然官一脸迷茫。  
“不，”洪渊俊扭头笑了笑，“Deine Teufel ist da”

 

\---------------

洪渊俊看着屏幕上“Today’s record: W9-L4”想着干脆再赢一把凑个整数就下播。鼠标正划过竞技比赛的图标时候突然背后伸出来了一双手。一只手把摄像头扣在桌面上，另一只手同时关了麦克风。然后郑然官带着笑意的熟悉声音在耳边响起：  
“技术暂停”

 


End file.
